babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Beginning
A New Beginning is the series premiere of Babylon 5: Paris. Plot The year is 2263 and the Earth Alliance Civil War is over and President John Sheridan and Madam President Delenn Sheridan constructed the Interstellar Alliance, She's asked that Sheridan's god son Captain John Tyson takes Command. Story Teaser The year is 2279 the Earth Alliance Civil War and several other conflicts have ended deep in Space several pieces of a ship float, as a battle damaged Victory-Class destroyer flies into view. On the Bridge sparks are flying coolant is venting from the ceiling fires are trying to be put out by the crew. Damage report, says Commander Tyson. Reactive Armor has absorbed all of the attacks from the enemy sir but their starting to find weak points in it, reports Ltcmdr. Mitchell. Sir med bay just reported the Captain's dead, reports the comm officer. Helm get us to the jump point and engage jump engines now, says Tyson. The Paris flies into the portal and it disappears from the sector it was in and then appears in Earth Space drifting from taking so much damage. The year is 2280 and in a docking berth sits the Interstellar Alliance vessel Paris a Victory Class Warship top of the line has the same designs as her sister ships Excalibur and the late craft Victory, a Shuttle flies towards the ship. Inside the shuttle is the newly promoted Captain John Tyson and his first Officer Commander Sasha Mitchell. John what's wrong? says Sasha she looks at her CO. Nothing its just that the Paris was Telfer's ship am I doing the right thing by taking Command of the ship? he says turning to his First Officer. I think Will would be proud of you for taking Command of the Paris, she says as she pilots the shuttle towards the Dry-dock where the Paris is berthed at. Paris launch bay this is Shuttle 224 on approach to main hanger bay, says Commander Mitchell. Roger that 224 request granted to dock, says the Paris hanger bay controller. The shuttle enters the bay and lands. On deck 12 Tyson is walking towards the Bridge as repair teams are putting in new relays and upgrades for the Victory-Class Destroyer. You know what I really want Command an actually Elevator, says Tyson as he's talking to his XO. We're trying to talk to the designers about that but so far nothing, she says. Both Mitchell and Tyson walk onto the Bridge as the repair teams have removes the last piece of useless wiring. Wow this is a great change for the Command Deck and they still kept the chair, he says as he walks to the chair and sits down in it and looked at the upgrades to the targeting systems. then the Comm officer walks to Sasha. Captain you've got an incoming message for you its from Mars its Garibaldi he says its urgent, she says. I'll take it in the Observation lounge, he says as he walks to the back of the Bridge and the doors close. In the Lounge he pressed a few buttons and the former Security Chief appears on screen. Mr. Garabaldi what can I do for you today, John asked. Its bad its Mary she's been taken by former Loyal men to President Clark, he says with a disappointed look on his face. What how did they get her, he said worried. She was out shopping and from what I could gather from the Mars security force it looked like she didn't go without a fight John I'm worried about her you need to get her back please, he said to Tyson. I'll have to take a White Star out the Paris isn't ready yet it'll be a few days before she can launch, says John. Alright please bring her back, he says. I'll bring her back Michael count on it, says Tyson as he turns off the comm system. Where's the nearest White Star ship? asked Tyson as he walked onto the Bridge. The nearest one is Earth why? asked Sasha. Mary's been taken by some of Clark's forces that went into hiding after he was killed, says John as he and Sasha walked off the Bridge. How are you going to get to them we're not ready for at least another hour, says Sasha as she walks with her captain. I know that's why I'm taking White Star 12 out to go get her, says John as he's walking to the launch bay. John you need the Paris, she says as she's trying to talk him out of it. Alright tell Earth Command we're launching a head of schedule, he says to his XO. Right, says Commander Mitchell as she walks over to the console as Captain Tyson sits in the command chair. Page 1 Episode 1: A New Beginning The Jump gate opens and the Paris emerges from it and approaches Mars as the place is buzzing with activated. Bridge Mars this is the Interstellar Alliance warship Paris Captain John Tyson in command requesting permission to enter orbit, says Capt. Tyson as he is sitting in the center chair. ''Permission granted Paris welcome to Mars orbit, ''Says the Commanding officer of the Mars battle group. Very well Mitchell, Hanson your with me Donald you've got the Conn, says Tyson as he and the landing party leave the Bridge. Lt. Donalds sits in the Command Chair. (Space) A Shuttle launches from the ship and heads down to the surface. (Mary's house) Tyson, Mitchell and Hanson are walking into the place and its wrecked and He walks over to Michael her father and his father in law. John thank god you're here it happened so fast, says Garibaldi as he shakes Tyson's hand. Do we know where they took her, says Tyson as he looks around the place. Garibaldi takes out a data crystal that he took from the guy that broke into the house. Here I took it off the guy it looks like a cooridnate crystal, he explains to them. Tyson takes the crystal and smiles. Please bring her back John she's my world and my baby girl, says Garibaldi as he starts crying. I'll bring her back Mr. Garibaldi I promise come on let's go, says Tyson as he and the others left the house. (Unknown Base) Mary wakes up and is looking at her bonds and then a man walks up to her and kneels looking at her. What you want from me, she says as she looks at her captor. For you to be at the side of the new President of the Earth Alliance, he said as he gets up from the floor. She starts to get worried. Page 2 (Space) The Jump portal opens and the Paris emerges from it and approaches a space Station that has debris floating around it. On the Bridge the crew is at their battle stations. Fighters are in position around us weapons are fully powered, reports Lieutenant Hanson as he turns to face the Captain at his tactical console. Captain Sensors are picking up four unknown cruisers heading towards us, reports Mitchell. Tyson gets up from the command chair and looks at the ships heading towards the Paris. Crap Battlestations ready weapons, orders Tyson as the lights turn red and start flashing. The crew gets the weapon systems on-line and fighter pilots run to their fighters and launch as the Space Station prepares to fire its defensive batteries at the Paris. (Space) The guns fire at the Ship hitting the defensive armor on the Paris and trying to hit the fighters, as they dodge weapons fire. Bridge I'm going onboard that Station cover me, says Tyson as he gets up from the chair. Commander Mitchell sits in the chair and looks worried. (Station's launch bay) The Shuttle launches and a stun grenade rolls out and disables the guards and Captain Tyson and a squad walk out of the shuttle and Tyson silence motions his men to head out and to also guard the shuttle. The Strike team moves out and they search the area for the cell as everyone is too busy dealing with the Paris and a squadron of Starfuries, Tyson founds the cell and hugs and kisses Mary and unties her arms and they were making their way to the shuttle Tyson sees the charges on the bulkheads. LOOK OUT, shouts Tyson as he and Mary took cover and the guards were killed and the way to the shuttle was cut off. Great our only way off is gone, says Tyson as he looks at his wife. John what are we going to do? says Mary as she's worried. Page 3 Tyson sees the hole where the launch bay was at. Tyson to Paris come in, says Tyson as he talks to his Link. ''Paris here go ahead sir, ''says Commander Mitchell over his link. Target the Station with the Main Gun we've been cut off from the Bay, says Tyson as he looks at Mary. ''Acknowledge Captain powering the forward cannon, ''Says Commander Mitchell over the Captain's Link. John why did you order the ship to target the Station with its main gun? asked Mary as she looks worried. We may not be able to get off the station I'm not going to be taken over by Shadow tech I rather die, he says looking at her. Wait when they brought me here they have a ship in their port launch bay its this way, she says. they head for the port launch bay as the station shakes. (Space) Paris comes about towards the Space Station to aim the main cannon at the Space Station to destroy the Station. Bridge Lieutenant Hanson status on the main cannon, asked Commander Mitchell as she's sitting in the chair. Samuel looks at his console. Main Cannon is priming and charging the defensive armor is holding at 34% hull breaches on decks 5-8 emergency bulkheads are sealed, says Lt. Hanson as he looks at the console screen. The lights dim as the cannon is fully powered. Cannon is primed and charged, reported Hanson. FIRE MAIN CANNON NOW, orders Mitchell as she hangs on to the Command chair. (Space) three energy strains appear and the come together at the barrel of the cannon and a huge energy beam shoots out and struck several enemy fighters and blows a hole in the Station causing massive damage and internal explosions and the whole Station blows up into a thousand pieces. Cast Main Cast Zac Efron as Captain John Tyson Vanessa Hudgens as Cmdr. Sasha Mitchell Chris Evans as Lt. Samuel Hanson Selena Gomez as Lt. Kayla Donald Joe Jonas as Ens. Jason Samuels Robert Pattison as Ltcmdr. Sean Nelson Taylor Swift as Dr. Sarah Charleston Guest Stars Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi Miri Furlan as Madam President Delenn Sheridan Tracey Soggins as Colonel Elizabeth Lochley Claudia Christian as General Susan Ivanova Sharon Annett as Mary Garibaldi-Tyson